neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hannah
Hannah works in the Golden Dubloon restaurant on Krawk Island, but is also an adventurer. The picture shown is an older one, and more modern pictures are available to view on the Neopets site, but are subject to copyright. She is of an average height for an usul, and is generally pretty. She has a fond liking of gems and valuable treasures, which is why she goes on her adventures anyway. She self-advertises herself through "boasting" around towns, calling herself "Hannah the Brave." History Hannah is very brave. She ventures into many dangeous places, including the Pirate Caves, Ice Caves, and even caves on Kreludor (in that order). You can join her through games on the site. Brave and adventurous to a fault, Hannah is well-known throughout both Krawk Island and Terror Mountain for her ability to traverse the trickiest and most dangerous of places. Before she was ever known as "Hannah the Brave", this fair Usul was just another serving girl at the Golden Dubloon. However (as luck would have it) she found an old book, which detailed the location of some hidden pirate caves that were filled with treasure. Thrilled by the prospect of adventure and danger, Hannah left her meager life as a waitress and set out on her first in a series of treacherous adventures. Within the depths of the Pirate Caves, Hannah learned to solve traps, avoid aggressive Pawkeets and skeletons, plus figure out puzzles that would lead her to secret shafts filled with gold and jewels. Tales of Hannah's cunning and swiftness spread (mostly through her own word of mouth), and soon she was known in every tavern across the land as "Hannah the Brave." Her second great adventure began when Kanrik, a Gelert from the Thieves Guild, got wind of her abilities. Through bribery and deceit, Kanrik fooled Hannah into helping him acquire a powerful ancient artifact (in the form of a sarcophagus), which had been hidden inside a cave in the Lost Desert. Upon opening the ancient chamber, Hannah was struck by a powerful curse. Kanrik left her in the caves to perish, taking the powerful artifact back to the Thieves Guild. Hannah, however, had plenty of experience with caves, so she was able to escape and find help. The Usul adventurer made her way to Terror Mountain, which is where rumour had it that Kanrik was now heading. However, with her energy sapped by the powerful curse of The Bringer, Hannah collapsed in the snowy waste of Terror Mountain. Hannah's adventures might have ended there, if not for the strange red pendant that she wore (which she'd found in the Bringer's Tomb). She was also greatly aided by a curious young Bori called Armin, who found Hannah and dragged her to shelter. Armin told Hannah that his species had been trapped in ice within Terror Mountain for a very long time. This had been done for their own protection, though, so that the Bringer could no longer harm them. Shortly after meeting Armin, Kanrik appeared in the cave that she and the young Bori had taken shelter in. Confessing that the evil Acara, Masila, had tricked him into releasing the Bringer, Kanrik disclosed that he'd been chased away from the Thieves Guild. After a brief fight, the trio found a hidden path through the Ice Caves to the lair of the Bori. There, with the help of Armin and Kanrik, Hannah reunited the jewel around her neck with the "Heart of the Mountain", which freed the Bori from their icy sleep. In the process The Bringer was destroyed, and the Bori celebrated Hannah as a true hero. However, the Bringer's curse raged on, and Hannah's life was slowly slipping away. To repay her for his deceit, Kanrik carried Hannah to the Snow Faerie, who was able to heal her. Hannah has now returned to her old ways, plundering caves for treasure as she waits for her next big adventure. You can join her in the games Hannah and the Ice Caves, Hannah and the Pirate Caves and Hannah and the Kreludor Caves. Items * Bouncy Hannah Ball * Gummy Hannah * Hannah Action Figure * Hannah and the Pirate Caves * Hannah Bobblehead * Hannah Costume * Hannah Cupcake * Hannah Flask * Hannah Kite * Hannah Lunch Box * Hannah Plushie * Hannah Poster * Hanna Quiquki * Hannah Spinning Top * Hannah the Cursed (TCG) * Hannah the Usuki Doll (TCG) * Hannah the Usul (TCG) * Hannahs Magic Rope * Hannahs Magic Rope (TCG) * Hannahs Rope Cake * Stained Glass Hannah Window * Wind Up Hannah Gallery hic_hannah.gif hannah.gif hannah_ice_caves.gif Hannah Hero.jpg|Gallery of Heroes picture 258 hannahfriends.gif Hatic 3a qdn3ydna.gif Other Neopedia articles * Hannah * Hannah * Hannah and the Pirate Caves - Part 1 * Hannah and the Pirate Caves - Part 2 How to Draw * You can learn how to draw Hannah here. Related * Krawk Island * Terror Mountain * Golden Dubloon * Armin * Kanrik * Snow Faerie Category:Characters Category:Usuls Category:Gallery of Heroes